bthayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Shining Moon
The Shining Moon is a religious movement that worships the phases of the moon. It's a religion of charity and hope. Their holy days are those of the full moon, with the mid-year being the most holy. "The Shining Moon illuminates a path in the darkness. It chases away shadow and confusion, leading all who follow it to safety." -- Archonius Haven't figured on its origin, but this is a religion of the seaside towns, mostly. It is popular along the coast, and in any boating community. All are welcome. Dwarves make up a good number of followers. Beliefs Many thought Archonius was the god the dwarves called Ro, the keeper of dreams and guardian of death. Ro has seeped into the culture as the accepted deity of the Shining Moon, though Pek - the goddess of harvest - is sometimes worshipped along side him. Structures Temples and shrines. They are mostly made of a white stone, and are circular structures. Temples have a roof with a skylight that allows light to shine down on a large central pool, and often have an additional structure for living quarters. Shrines are small and tend to house some provisions for travelers. They are maintained by clerics from a nearby town, or by the traveling missionaries. Clothing Followers wear whatever they want, though most will have a garment made of grey and white checkered cloth (often a utility item, like a scarf or a patch on the back of gloves). Clergy wears pale blue, grey and white tabbards. Dark navy tabbards are also worn. Practices Formal services are held during the full moon. Ceremonies are short, and involve a lot of personal reflection and quiet prayer based on the message put forth by the temple's cleric. Women are equal or greater than men. There are four women who maintain a large shrine(*) who are revered as the best clerics of the order. They are able to call upon the gods themselves to heal and even revive. (*) Technically it was originally a simple woodland shrine that one day sprouted a natural spring. Someone built a structure around it then created a pool around the shrine itself. They essentially turned the shrine into a temple, except that the structure is not circular, and that the original shrine is in the middle of the healing springs pool. Religious Laws Devoted followers will live a meager existence, keeping only enough wealth to sustain their lives. They do not have to live a 'poor' life, forsaking their own happiness for others, but are encouraged to live modestly. They should help any and all others as much as they can, and encourage others to live a life of charity (or at least not to live a life of excess). They are only ever allowed silver jewelry. Gold is not acceptable as any sort of adornment, and they feel it to be somewhat offensive. Symbols A hollow circle with eight arrows pointing out from it, like a compass, with the 'N/S/E/W' arrows larger than the diagonals. This item is made of silver, or can be made in any other material if it's painted white. It is most often seen as a medallion on a medium length chain. There is a formal scroll of ritual, but it is nothing that the average follower needs to own. Notable Members Worshipers of the Shining Moon include: * Archonius Rolkarcht * Pollick Coppersmith * Kasyndra Rolkarcht * Zelda, Ivy, Lily and Violet - The Monks of the Shining Moon, keepers of the Shrine in Riverglade. Archonius Rolkarcht was/is/was the head of the order. He was the head of the order for a time period much longer than his natural life (magically). During the main tale (second age) he is still the head of the order, until (spoiler alert) he is killed. Pollick becomes the new head. Waning Moon There is a cult called the Waning Moon. They have a very similar symbol and attempt to lure people into their cult under the pretense that they are the same as the Shining Moon. Waning Moon tends to focus on an apocalyptic prophecy, and most often enslaves its victims. Clothing They wear similar clothing (dark grey tabbards). Leaders are often seen wearing gaudy necklaces and rings of various metals, and always adorned with many jewels. Habits Their leaders are gluttonous and lavish, flaunting their wealth and debauchery to lure in unsuspecting prey. Women become sex slaves. Children are forced into manual labor. Men are broken and abused into grueling servitude. Those who will not obey are killed, and they are given a very short window of opportunity to comply.